Quick Kisses
by FearlessAndRed
Summary: A series of short, cute and lighthearted chapters following a little story about Jerome and Mara. Not very serious at all, just fun! Now an interactive story! (Read Chapter 7 for more details).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

"Jerome?" Mara walked up to Jerome in the school hallway.

"Yes Mara?" Jerome smiled down at her.

Mara stood on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to Jerome's lips, then smiled and carried on walking down the hallway.

Jerome just stood there feeling _very_ confused.

He wasn't aware that him and Mara were together…

Not that he didn't like it…


	2. Chapter 2

"Mara?" Jerome sat next to her in their classroom.

"Yes?"

"Why did you just kiss me?"

"Because you're my boyfriend." She looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When did that happen?"

"Jerome, this is my really blunt way of asking you out, just go along with it."

"Oh. Okay. And Mara Jaffray? Just to let you know. You never cease to amaze me."

"Good. That's what I was going for."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jerome, you have amazing hair." They were sitting in the drama room at lunch, just casually saying everything they liked about each other.

"I know it. You too." Jerome smiled smugly.

"Aw, Jerome. But you have to think of a new one! You can't copy mine!"

"Fine. You've changed my life, in a really good way. I don't know what I'd be without you." Jerome gave Mara a sweet, honest smile.

Mara placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. When he started kissing her back she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her closer.

"Ew!" They pulled apart and looked over at the sofa opposite their's to see Alfie eating a bag of popcorn. "Some people are trying to eat you know."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have a very busy weak next week so probably won't be updating my "10 Days" story that much because it's quite a detailed story that takes up a bit of time to write so I won't have much time to do it. But I'll probably update this a bit because it's easy and quick to write. Thanks for all the nice reviews, messages, favourites, story alerts and all those kind of things. I really appreciate it. It's nice to know that people like my stories! If anyone writes any Jara stuff don't hesitate to tell me! I love reading it. :) x**

"Those two are not together." Amber shook her head at Alfie as she sat next to him on the sofa in the living room of Anubis House.

"They are! They were kissing at lunch." Alfie tried to convince her.

"No way! I would've known about it before you if they were." She crossed her arms.

Then Jerome and Mara walked in. "Known about what?" Jerome asked.

"Dude!" Alfie exclaimed. "She doesn't believe me; I told her that you two are together."

"Which is so not true. Right?" Amber turned to Mara.

"It's true." Mara said simply.

"No way!" Amber said again. "Prove it."

So Mara turned to Jerome, pulled him towards her with his school tie and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jerome!" Mara whined as she walked into Jerome's room to find him sitting on his bed reading a book.

He put the book down. "Yes, Mara dear?"

She held out her arms and made a pouty face. "I need a hug."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him tightly and smiled against his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted a hug. You have the nicest hugs."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this one's a little less lighthearted but I thought I'd switch it up a bit. Don't worry, it'll be cute again. :)**

Everyone was sitting down to dinner at Anubis house and Alfie was asking Eddie a set of quick fire questions.

"Favourite font?"

"What? Alfie you are strange. Um… Comic Sans."

"Studying or skiving?"

"Studying, my parents bought me here to get good grades."

Sitting next to Mara, Jerome disagreed. "Don't always have to go with what your parents want, skiving's for me."

"Oh really?" Mara asked, turning to face him.

"Yes, really." He replied, facing her.

"Well, I actually thought you were starting to take things seriously Jerome. I must've been wrong."

The table went silent.

"I do take things seriously."

"I'm not hungry anymore." Mara got up from the table and went upstairs to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have returned. More on that later. Enjoy this little chapter!**

Jerome found Mara sitting on a bench in the school grounds and sat down next to her, he opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry." She said, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Oh...actually I came here to apologise to you." Jerome said, pointing his finger in her direction.

Mara looked up at him, "But why?"

Jerome was confused, hadn't she been the one angry at him? "Well, I made a throwaway comment that I clearly should have thought about before I said. So, I apologise for that."

"No, you don't need to," Mara shook her head. "I was overreacting. I'm tired and I've been overworking. It's not you fault at all. So, _I _apologise."

Jerome smiled, "Let's just both agree to forget about it." he suggested.

Mara nodded, "It really was a bit of a silly thing to get into an argument about. Infact, it wasn't even an argument really."

Jerome wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Mara moved closer to him. "We're so ridiculous." he said.

Mara laughed, "But in the best way."

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTICES**

**So, this is my first update in quite a while. Well, I shall explain. At the end of August I got a new laptop but it didn't have Word on it so I couldn't write anymore of my stories, but I have now found out that I can use the WordPad on the laptop to update stories! So, hello again! Here are some important notices for you:**

**1. This story (Quick Kisses) is now an interactive story! What I mean by this is that when I have updated a new chapter (like I've just done now) you can comment in your review what you think should happen next in the story! Do keep in mind when you're thinking of prompts that this is a Jara story and it's ment to be quite cute and lighthearted.**

**2. I am in a very Christmassy mood at the moment, so if you want you can send me prompts via PM for Christmas fanfics! I will try to do all prompts and if you want to find out where you may see your prompt I will put all my Christmas themed one-shots into a story called "Christmas at Anubis House". Keep in mind that my speciality is Jerome x Mara and I haven't really written much else before so I will propbably accept prompts for all of these but they may not all be that great:**

**Jerome x Mara**

**Alfie x Amber**

**Nina x Fabian**

**Mick x Joy**

**Patricia x Eddie**

**You can also ask if I will write other pairings and I'll have a think about it and see what I can do (but I won't do anything that's Jerome or Mara with anyone else except each other, I ship Jara too much). I could also write one-sided things such as Joy thinking about how great her and Fabian could have been (I know it's an old story, just an example) or something like that. I could even write something for characters who aren't as main as the others, like Poppy, if you wanted.**

** 3. I will get back to writing my incomplete stories House of Mara's Troubles and The Way They Were as soon as possible!**

**Thank you for reading and if you have any questions don't be afraid to PM me! Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Mara got knocked out by a football.

Nina hadn't ment to kick it at her head, she'd lost her balance when kicking the ball so it had gone completely off in the wrong direction.

Mara had been standing in the corner of the football field because she wasn't the sportiest person (which was strange because her parents were the definition of sporty people) and the rest of her P.E. group usually left her alone, it was better for everyone that way, when Jerome caught her eye as he played football with the boys P.E. group on the other field. Distracted by Jerome, Mara didn't notice the ball flying towards her head, and when she heard shouts of "Mara!" she turned around just in time for the football to hit her directly in the face.

When Mara opened her eyes, she was lying on the ground. She saw Jerome leaning over her.

"Mara? Are you alright?" He asked.

Mara nodded, feeling slightly light headed. "I'm absoloutley fine, can we go get some ice cream? I'm hungry."

"I think she's got a concussion." Mara heard Patricia say.

Then Amber ran up to the group. "The nurse can't come because she's giving someone an injection but she says if she has a concussion she should go lie down."

"I'll take her." Jerome said. Helping her stand up, but when she did, she almost fell over again so Jerome place one arm under her legs and one around her waist and carried her instead. Mara giggled, leaning her head on Jerome's chest. Once they reached Anubis House, Jerome took Mara up to her room and tucked her into her bed.

Jerome was about to leave when Mara said, "Stay."

"I better go get changed for my next lesson, Mara." Jerome said, standing next to her bed and holding her hand. "You're definitely having an influence on me, usually I'd take any chance to skip a lesson."

"But I don't want to be lonely." Mara pouted.

"Mara, I'll go get Trudy so she can get you anything I need. But I have to go now, otherwise I'll be late for next lesson."

"Fine." She sighed, "But kiss me first."

Jerome smile, and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

Mara felt even more lightheaded than her concussion had made her.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. Remember, if you have an idea of what you want to happen next in the story, then put it in your review! Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Jerome woke up as his phone blared out it's ringtone. He sat up in bed and looked around his bedroom at his dad's house for the source of the noise. Still half asleep, he realised it was his mobile on his bedside table and picked it up.

"Hello?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Happy New Year!" Mara said.

Jerome looked at the digital clock on his bedtime table, saw it read 00:00 01/01/2013, and smiled. "Happy New Year to you too." He said.

"Look out the window!" Mara giggled.

"Why?" Jerome asked suspiciously.

"Just do it!" She giggled again.

"Okay..." He agreed, still suspicious. He walked to the window, opened the curtains and the window and looked out.

And in his front yard, standing in the snow, was Mara. She waved up at him.

He couldn't believe it.

Jerome went downstairs, put a coat on over his pyjamas and put some shoes on and then walked out into the snow, closing the door behind him.

"Mara, dear, what on earth are you doing here?" He asked her, walking to stand infront of her.

"I've come to get my first kiss of the new year." She said cheekily.

"And you couldn't wait until school?" He asked.

"No." Mara replied simply.

"Pucker up then, Jaffray."

"Gladly."

He lent downand as their lips touched Mara reached up and wrapped her arms around Jerome's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their hearts racing, neither of them noticed how cold it was.

"Happy New Year." Jerome mumbled against Mara's lips.

Mara mumbled back something that sounded like "Happy New Year."

**A/N: I am planning to upload this at exactly midnight. Let's do this.**

**Happy New Year and may you have a brilliant 2013! Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Mara was the first back to arrive at Anubis House after the Christmas holidays and, after unpacking her bags, she helped Trudy set the table for dinner which they would have when everyone else arrived. As she was setting out the cutlery, she heard the front door open and close, signalling that someone else had arrived. She looked up to see who it was and Jerome walked into the room.

"Jaffray." He said, smiling and opening his arms wide.

Mara rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around.

Giggling, Mara pulled away slightly and said "Hello, Clarke."

Smiling at the pair of them, Trudy said "Mara, you can go and help Jerome unpack. I'll finish setting the table."

"Okay Trudy, thank you." Mara said, taking Jerome's hand as he picked up his suitcase and they walked through to Jerome's room that he shared with Alfie.

Jerome placed his suitcase on his bed and unzipped it. Mara lent against the door, her hands behind her back on the door. "I missed you." She said.

Jerome turned around and smiled at her. "In the few days since New Year's Day? Which is when I last saw you."

Mara nodded. "Yes."

He walked towards her saying "Good, because I missed you too."

Jerome placed a hand on Mara's cheek and lent it, pressing his lips to her's.


	11. Chapter 11

Mara leaned her head backwards onto the window behind it and stared up at the ceiling. She felt so bored. It was a Saturday and Jerome and her had gone into town together, not knowing that it was going to snow later. The first few flakes had begun to fall as they had walked out of the cinema after seeing Les Misérables and, after that, the snowfall had gotten heavier and heavier until it was almost a blizzard. They had run for the bus, got on it just before it was leaving and then sat in the seats nearest the front which faced sideways. The bus had then left the stop and not moved much further since. There was a traffic jam because everyone else was trying to get home so they didn't get stuck in town because of the snow.

"Jerome." Mara said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's been an hour and we have basically moved nowhere. _Slowly_."

He smiled down at her. "Bored?"

"Out of my mind." Mara nodded.

"Give me your hand." He said.

"Why?" She asked, suspicious taking her head off his shoulder.

"I'm going to doodle on it." He said, simply.

"Oh, so you're going to relieve your boredom, but not mine." Mara said, giving him her hand anyway.

"We'll see." Jerome replied, vaguely.

**Line Break.**

After another ten minutes Mara had gone back to staring at the ceiling. She had nothing to do. No iPod, no book, phone but with a dead battery. And Jerome was too preoccupied to talk to her because he was still doodling on her hand.

But then she felt Jerome release her hand and looked over at him. He nodded towards her hand and she looked at it. Written on the back of her hand were the words:

_I love you._

Mara blinked. Then looked over at Jerome again. Her heart rate quickened. Without taking his eyes away from Mara's, Jerome leaned past her and pressed the stop button.

"We're back at school." He said.

"Really?" Mara looked around, surprised, breaking eye contact with Jerome, and saw out the window their school.

They got off the bus and started walking down the path, which was steadily being covered in snow, towards Anubis House.

As they walked, Mara took Jerome's right hand in her left and intertwined their fingers together.

"I love you too." She said, looking up at him.

Jerome's face broke out into a wide grin, he raised their hands in the air and twirled Mara around, then pulled her closer to him.

"I thought as much." He said before leaning down and kissing her softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the lovely justkeeptyping, who I think may be feeling the stresses of school a bit at the minute and deserves a bit of cheering up, maybe? And even if she doesn't then she's still wonderful and deserves a chapter dedicated to her anyway. I hope everyone likes this little chapter, short and sweet! Xx**

"Jerome, you know what we should do?"

"What should we do, Mara?"

"Sometime in the future, we should get married."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, we'll have to get round to doing that at some point."

"Yeah, I'll write it on my hand or something, don't want to forget."

"Good idea. And, Jerome?"

"Yes?"

"You're ridiculous."

"I love you too."


End file.
